Far From Perfect
by kagiyuki
Summary: Sasuke’s life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him a.k.a. Naruto. WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. rated for lemon in later chapters. SasuNaru
1. Best Friends

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**Best Friends**

* * *

"Bye, aniki," Sasuke bid goodbye with his brother and headed out the door.

"Good luck on the first day of school! And don't forget to make new friends!" Itachi called out to Sasuke before he walks out the door.

_He makes it sound like I'm starting out as a freshman. I'm in 11th grade already._

Sasuke got into his car and drove toward Naruto's house to pick him up. During the long drive, he thought back about how his brother used to be.

When Sasuke was still in middle school, Itachi was a cold and silent person. The two brothers don't exchange more than ten words a day. This was caused by the death of their parents because since they didn't have any other close relatives, Itachi had to start managing his family's business at the age of seventeen. Itachi had to keep up with school as well as work, which left him no time to play with his little brother.

Sasuke thought that maybe it'll change once his aniki graduated from high school. However, things got worse because then Itachi could go on business trips that he couldn't go on when he was still in school. Like a domino effect, Sasuke started to get quiet and started secluding himself from his friends. Of course, that is until one day, when the sun finally hits his dark, lonely corner, and leads both him and his brother toward each other.

"Morning, Sasuke-teme! Did the bed bugs bother you last night?" Sasuke's blond friend greeted.

"I slept well last night, thanks to you," Sasuke replied with a playful smug tone.

"Thanks to me? How?" Naruto asked, confused. Then after a few seconds, he asked with a low, bedroom voice, "Or maybe you dreamt of me. Did ya have dirty dreams of me, Sasuke-**kun**?"

Sasuke suppressed the shudder caused by Naruto's tone. He always hated it whenever Naruto used that tone, but somewhere deep within, he knew he found it very pleasurable.

"Tch. Dreaming of you is the last thing I want to do. Let alone dreaming dirty things related to you," Sasuke retorted.

"OK! I believe ya," Naruto said apologetically while he gets into the car and put on his seatbelt. "Geez, I wonder if you're especially short-tempered or if it's in the Uchiha blood."

"Short-tempered is at least better than being a dead-last," Sasuke said in his once again smug tone.

"Well at least a dead-last is better than a bastard!" Naruto yelled directly into Sasuke's ear.

"Geez dobe. Are you trying to make me deaf?" the raven-haired teen said as he rubbed his sore ear.

"Hmph!" The blond crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away. Then, after a minute, he peaked back at Sasuke and noticed that the dark-haired boy was still clutching his ear. "Are you alright?" Naruto scooted a little closer to take a look at the ear.

"If my eardrums were blown, I hold you responsible."

The car stopped and the backseat door opened. At this point, Naruto was leaning in very close to Sasuke's face (only two inches of distance). Kiba entered the car and immediately noticed the **very compromising **scene played out in front of him.

Kiba whistled and teased, "If you two are going to make out, at least do it before you get here."

Naruto quickly pulled away, startled by the sudden appearance of his friend and his remark. "Sh- shut up Kiba! I was just checking his ear."

Sasuke decided to not intervene in this conversation because he had the feeling that anything he'll say will end up being used against him later on by Kiba.

"Say something, Uchiha!" Naruto demanded, obviously quite pissed off by Kiba's smug look.

"Sorry, Naruto. I have the right to remain silent, because anything I say **will **be used against me later," Sasuke recited the line that policemen always say to the criminal after they were arrested.

Kiba cracked up at the carefully recited phrase while Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

_Great friends I have,_ Sasuke thought as he parked his car in the school's parking lot.

* * *

By the time they entered the school, Naruto had already forgotten about being angry at Sasuke for not backing him up earlier. Of course Kiba hasn't forgotten about the incident but decided to let it go for now so he could use it against them later.

The three were walking down a hall on the first floor, heading towards their class on the second floor, when they were rudely interrupted by Sasuke's two most famous fan girls.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun!" the two fan girls exclaimed.

Sasuke tensed for a moment before turning around with his usual smug look while Kiba and Naruto snickered secretly with their backs turned to the girls.

"Hello, Ino-san and Sakura-san," Sasuke greeted as politely as he could without exposing too much of his annoyance and fear.

"How are you today, Sasuke-kun?" the blonde asked.

"So-so. How about you, Ino-san?"

"My day couldn't get any better!" the addressed girl replied honestly because usually, the nonchalant prince of the school doesn't talk much to anyone other than his best friends, Naruto and Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun, did you hear about the new coffee shop downtown called Chakra? I heard they have excellent cappuccino. Do you want to go there with me tomorrow and check it out?" asked the pink-haired girl of the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but I'm busy tomorrow," Sasuke replied, putting up his hands in a resisting manner.

"How about Friday?"

"How about Saturady with me?" asked Ino as she competed with Sakura.

The two girls kept asking Sasuke, first about the Chakra coffee shop, and then to a restaurant and then the carnival. Kiba and Naruto have been listening to the conversation and still had their backs toward the ongoing pestering. Their snickering had grown into full melodious laughter.

After a few minutes, they recovered from their laughing hysteria and turned around. Naruto eyed Kiba and silently signaled him to help Sasuke out since they both felt sorry for the raven-haired teen by now.

"Hey, Sakura-san," Naruto pulled Sakura a bit to the side and whispered to her.

"What is it, Naruto? You're interrupting my conversation with Sasuke-kun!" the pink-head said, annoyed.

"You can pick up your conversation with him any other day, but I bet you couldn't find free pictures of him half-naked any other day," Naruto lied smoothly.

Sakura gasped and looked at Naruto with pleading eyes, "Tell me more about this!"

"Well, keep this to yourself 'cuz you know how those crazy fan girls of Sasuke will be killing you to get those pictures," Naruto paused and waited for Sakura to nod before continuing. "Well, I saw a guy up on the third floor secretly handing out pictures of Sasuke half-naked. You better hurry or he'll give them all away."

Sakura didn't even say another word and sped down the hall to the stairs.

**.:While Naruto was talking to Sakura:.**

Kiba snuck up on Ino from behind and whispered into her ears discreetly, "I heard someone had a lock of Sasuke's hair."

The boy immediately caught the blonde's attention and she pulled him to the side then asked, "Where? When? Who?"

"Well, keep this to yourself 'cuz you know those fan girls would kill for this," Kiba pretended to look around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I heard that a senior who actually got to visit Sasuke's house got his hands on Sasuke's loose strands of hair. Last I heard, he was at the south lawn. You better hurry so you won't be late for class."

With that information obtained, Ino zipped down the hallway and headed to the other side of the school.

"We're good!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed as they exchanged thumbs up. Even though Sasuke didn't express his gratitude, his friends knew that he was deeply grateful for always bailing him out whenever he needed them the most.

* * *

Sasuke: Why did I have to be scared of those stupid fan girls?

Me: If you weren't scared of them then how would I been able to show how valuable your friendship with Naruto and Kiba was.

Kiba & Naruto: So you used us!

Me: It was a mutual situation. I benefited as much as you guys did. For me, I got my point across. For you two, you guys proved to be very good friends!

Kiba: Che! Who would buy that pathetic excuse?

Naruto: Cool! I proved to be a good friend to Sasuke. Another step toward winning Sasuke's heart! YOSH!


	2. Invitation

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

"blond" – Naruto

"blonde" – Ino

* * *

**Invitation**

* * *

"Bring….." 

The sound of the bell indicated the end of the school day. Students cheered since it was Friday.

"Hey, Ino, what are you gonna do for your birthday?" Sakura asked as she gathered her books and papers.

"My mom said I can have a house party without any chaperone!" exclaimed Ino.

"OH MY GOSH! That's so cool! I remembered my sweet sixteen party and my parents placed hidden cameras and webcams in the house," Sakura scowled.

"Oh yea I remember that. You were so mad that you demanded a $100 shopping spree from them," Ino laughed. "But I guess that was worth it."

"Yeah," the pink-head agreed. "So, let's get back to your party. How far did you get with the plans and stuff?"

"I made the guest list and I decided on the snacks and beverages already."

"What kind of invitation are you going to have? Is it gonna be through email or just a plain invitation?"

"Actually, I sent the invitation through email to everyone already, except for one person," Ino lowered her voice into a shy and nervous tone.

"You mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked but she already knew the answer.

Ino nodded and pulled out a pink slip of paper, brightly decorated and hand-written. Her best friend looked at the piece of paper for a few seconds, as if making a decision to help her friend or not.

"Sasuke-kun already left a few minutes ago," Sakura finally blurted out with a triumphant smile. Then she added with a friendly tone, "Let's hurry before he leaves campus."

Ino shot up at her best friend's face, as if trying to find out if she was still Sakura. Then Sakura took the blonde's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom. Ino managed a soft smile that showed how thankful she was that she had such a wonderful friend.

* * *

"You guys got anything planned this weekend?" asked Naruto as he, along with Sasuke and Kiba, walked to Sasuke's sleek black car. 

"I gotta leave town to go visit my grandparents," Kiba sighed. "No party over here!"

"Be grateful that you still got family, dog-boy. Embrace your family while you still have them," Naruto said with a half-joking-half-serious tone, which caused Sasuke to shot a glance at Naruto before joining the conversation.

"I heard someone in our class was throwing a party this weekend. You guys know anything about that?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the subject which caused his dearest friend to stroll down painful memory lanes.

"I heard it was a girl throwing a sweet sixteen party," Kiba said with mild interest.

"In that case, Sasuke should know a lot about it because she obviously would have talked to him about it, if not invited him," Naruto teased, a clear sign of his recovery from the painful memories.

"I don't know anything about it. I just heard people talking about it," Sasuke defended himself. "Maybe she was a lesbian or already has a boyfriend."

"Even if the girl has a boyfriend, she'd still crush on you," Naruto said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"How would you know that? Last I checked, you were pretty far from the social circles in school," Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

Naruto dug into his backpack and pulled out a pie-chart. "The blue portion shows the number of single girls who crushes on/obsesses over you. The orange portion shows the number of taken girls who still obsesses over you."

Sasuke and Kiba studied the chart for a few seconds before asking, "What's that little green portion there?"

Naruto squinted at the chart before answering, "I think that's the number of girls who weren't interested in Sasuke."

"How did you get this chart anyways?" Kiba asked.

"I found it in my locker. I saw that everyone had it. Someone must have been going around and jamming copies of this in everyone's locker," Naruto explained while shoving the chart back into his backpack.

"I didn't get one," Kiba complained.

"Maybe that person ran out of copies or something. I dunno this stuff!" Naruto said, mildly irritated.

The three got to the car and were putting their backpacks in when they heard two high-pitched (and not to mention annoying) voices closing in.

"Wait up, Sasuke-kun!" the two girls yelled out in unison.

Sasuke desperately wanted to escape the upcoming headache but he couldn't be rude and drives off. Kiba scratched his ears like a dog and looked away, trying to ignore the two girls. Naruto just stood there watching the two girls, getting ready for another scene of comedy. The two girls quickly caught up to the boys.

"Sorry to bother you at this time, Sasuke-kun," Ino apologized as she tried to catch her breath. "My birthday is this Saturday and I'm planning on throwing a sweet-sixteen house party. So…" she slowly revealed the pink invitation she was carefully holding. "…would you please come to my party?"

Sasuke reluctantly took the invitation and tried his best not to grimace at the bright and glittery pink. Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke to try to read the invitation before asking, "Let's go, Sasuke! I got nothing planned this weekend anyways. Besides, I think this party will be awesome!"

"Who said you were invited, Naruto?" Sakura asked mockingly and most definitely rudely.

The blond looked hurt at that comment and his whole body drooped. Sasuke noticed this and glared at the pink-head before declaring, "If he's not invited, then count me out." Sasuke could have just denied the invitation instead of trying to get them to invite Naruto too, but since he knew how much his blond friend wanted to come to this party, he had to try to convince the two leeches.

"Sasuke-kun, you can bring Naruto along if you want. I don't mind," Ino lied. She rather put up with the annoying blond and has Sasuke at her party than not having him there at all.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered and hugged Ino as his thanks. For some reason, that sight made Sasuke feel a pang of jealousy and rage. But those feelings disappeared as quickly as they came. He quickly dismissed it as nothing important.

"Let's go. I got things to do," Sasuke said before he retreated into his car. Kiba and Naruto quickly got into the car before their raven-haired friend decided to leave them there.

* * *

Sasuke: You made my Naruto hug that blonde bitch. 

Me: Geez, how many times do I have to remind you? He's not yours!

Sasuke: pulls out pictures of Naruto half-naked I beg to differ from these.

Me: running around frantically trying to find Kleenex to stop the massive nosebleed

Sorry if I made this chapter too short. I promise you guys the next chapter will be longer **and** entertaining (if you consider a drunken Lee entertaining).


	3. GET DRUNK!

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

"blond" – Naruto

"blonde" – Ino

* * *

**GET DRUNK!**

* * *

Sasuke parked his car a block from the house since there was no other spots. He was wearing a regular black shirt which said "Fukc Off" on the front, and sagging black jeans. Naruto wore and white shirt with an orange swirl in the middle, with sagging blue jeans. Before they could see the house, they heard the bumping music loud and clear. 

"Sasuke-kun! I almost thought you wouldn't come!" Ino yelled above the loud music.

"Happy birthday, Ino-chan!" Naruto also yelled while handing the girl a package. On the package was a sticker that said "From: Naruto and Sasuke To: Ino."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" the blonde replied. "Thank you, Naruto!"

Ino then led them around the house, showing them where the bathrooms were and where the snacks and drinks were. Some of her friends were seniors and college students so there were alcohol. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time anyone at the party ever drank alcohol.

The blonde desperately tried to create a conversation with Sasuke but failed miserably every time. After five minutes of wasted efforts, Ino finally left the two boys alone. More specifically, she was pulled away by her friends.

But only five seconds passed before other girls started surrounding Sasuke and Naruto. To both of the boys' surprises, some of the girls were hitting on Naruto as well. They said he was so adorable. And more to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto started conversing with the girls.

_Calm down, Sasuke. He has the right to talk with any girl he likes. It's not like he's your boyfriend._

Immediately, Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking that. _Boyfriend? Where did that come from?_ But thinking about that, it made Sasuke feel strange. If it was Kiba, he wouldn't give a shit about it. But just thinking about Naruto merely talking and laughing with another person made his blood boil.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto's voice snapped Sasuke out of his train of thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke snapped back subconsciously.

"Nothing. It's just that you have your fist clenched so tight your knuckles are white," the blond said while pointing to Sasuke's still clenched fist.

The black-haired teen unclenched his fist and said, "I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want some, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and said goodbye to the girls he was talking to. Sasuke and he walked to the kitchen and got two bottles of sake, one for each. Sakura found her way to the two and shamelessly flirted with Sasuke, whose mind was too occupied on observing who his blond friend talks to.

As girls started to swarm in and cat-fighting each other, Sasuke drank more and more sake. Of course, our little Uchiha knows when to stop drinking so that he doesn't get himself drunk and make an awful scene that'll shatter his image.

Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't know when to stop drinking. As he talks to other people, he continued drinking and drinking until his head felt like it was on fire. Then, he looked at the bottles of sake he discarded and tried hard to count since his vision had magically become blurry in split seconds.

One…two…three…….six…seven……..nine!

Naruto was trudging out of the crowd he was in, and slowly limbed to the crowd Sasuke was in. Sasuke saw how drunk the blond was and quickly came to his rescue. He held onto Naruto's left arm while his right hand supported the blond's right shoulder.

"How many bottles did you drink?" the dark-haired teen asked with a concerned tone.

"Hic…ay think…hic…niiiinnneee…" Naruto replied with his drunken tone, which is a baby voice.

"Let's go home. You can't stay here like this."

Sasuke and Naruto made their way out of the kitchen without anything interruption since all the fangirls seemed to be too occupied in cat-fights, either fighting or cheering on the fighters. However, there was a minor delay when they passed through the living room. Sasuke looked at the center of attention and saw a drunken Lee belly-dancing on top of the coffee table. Naruto saw the scene and decided to belly-dance to Sasuke.

_Don't think about that, Uchiha. He's drunk and he doesn't know what he's doing._

As much as Sasuke wanted to, his thoughts didn't help one bit. Blood was rushing toward his southern region, making his pants feel tighter and tighter each passing second. He quickly grabbed the blond and had to practically drag the teen out of the house before someone sees the belly-dancing or worse, his arousal.

"Come on, dobe. I know another place where you can get a stage of your own for this belly-dancing," Sasuke tried to persuade his blond friend so they could get out of there without attracting too much attention.

"Reeeaaally? Ya promish?" Naruto asked as he stuck out his pinky. "Pinky promish!"

"Yes. I promise," Sasuke agreed and wiggle his pinky with Naruto quickly and pulled the blond to his car.

"I can't go home 'cuz then Itachi will be all up in my face about alcohol and crap," Sasuke talked to himself, trying to figure out where they should go.

"Iruka ish on a bushinesh trip and and he won't come back til Monday. Sasukie wanna go to my house to spend the night?" Naruto asked when he overheard Sasuke's lone conversation.

The dark-haired teen decided that it was the next best choice. He can come home the next morning and tell his brother the truth about the previous night: Naruto and he left the party early because they didn't have any energy left. It wouldn't be a lie because Naruto doesn't seem to have that much energy left and Sasuke definitely ran out of energy fending off fangirls and taking care of the blond.

* * *

Sasuke: YES! My night alone with my Naruto!" 

Me: You're only spending the night there. It's not like it's the first time you ever stayed at his house.

Sasuke: True. But this time, he's drunk!

Me: So? I'm the writer and I get to determine what's gonna happen so I wouldn't count my chicken before they hatch if I were you.

Sasuke: I dare you to defy my wishes! I'll quit and see what you can do without one of your leading character.

Me: Too bad you can't quit! Kukuku

Sasuke (teary eyes): NARUTO! KAGI IS BEING A MEANIE TO ME!

The next chappie is gonna have some massive nosebleeding contents. consider that as a warning xD


	4. MakeOut

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

A/N: Sorry it took longer to update this chapter. I accidentally cut my finger a few days ago and it's kinda hard to type with a cut at the tip of my pinky. Again, sorry!

* * *

**Make Out**

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep after he got into Sasuke's car. The raven-haired driver would sneak a glance at the blond passenger and be entranced by his adorable sleeping figure. Moonlit golden locks slightly fallen on his forehead. Puffy cheeks that gets puffier every time he inhales or exhales. Eyes closed with long, black eyelashes.

BEEP! BEEEEEEP!

The cars behind Sasuke's car are honking very loudly; even some yelling could be heard from the mad drivers. Who wouldn't be mad, having to wait on the street in the middle of the night, wanting to hurry up and get home and go to sleep? And they would probably get even madder if they knew that the driver holding up the line was just admiring the sleeping beauty in his passenger seat, and almost drooling at the boy.

* * *

Sasuke managed to drive Naruto to Iruka's house without causing any more late-night traffic jams. Since Naruto was still asleep, the raven-haired teen had to carry the blond bridal style. Of course, everything would have worked out just fine if the half-sleeping half-drunk blond didn't stir from his sleep.

Half way toward the front door, Sasuke started feeling a tickling feeling on his neck. Before he could identify the cause of that feeling, he felt something wet licking at his neck. Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto was the one licking Sasuke's neck.

The raven-haired boy stopped dead in his track and stood there so still he could have been mistaken for a statue. Meanwhile, the blond continued his assault on the standing boy's neck. However, the licking soon evolved into nibbling and sucking. After about five minutes of alternating between nibbling, sucking, and licking, Naruto stopped and suddenly fell asleep, snoring softly.

Even after the blond went back to fully sleeping, Sasuke still didn't budge. You curious readers are probably wondering why right? Well, it just so happen that Sasuke was getting hard-on from that little assault by Naruto on his neck. Imagine that…Sasuke getting aroused by Naruto sucking on his neck.

Of course the arousal didn't keep the black-haired boy standing there for long because his sore arms were dominating his mind after 20 minutes of straining to hold the sleeping blond. And thanks to his arms, he didn't have to spend the whole night standing outside and sleeping on his feet.

When the raven-haired teen reached the front door and turned the knob, he realized that he needed the key to unlock it. Of course he didn't have it, but Naruto did. He had only one choice left, and that was to wake up the sleeping beauty in his arms so he could fish out his key.

"Wah…it'sh shtill dark, Shashukie," whined the awaking blond.

"You have to get out the key so we could get inside. Once we're inside, you can go back to sleep," Sasuke said calmly, while his mind violently fought the urge to just glomp the innocent, kawaii blond.

"M'kay," Naruto replied while rubbing at his eyes to clear up his vision so he could find the key.

After a few minutes of searching, the blond finally found the key and handed it to Sasuke. By the time they got inside, Naruto was becoming more awake, but slumber was still fogging his mind.

"Let's go to your room," Sasuke said and started walking upstairs. When he looked around and noticed that the blond was still standing at the door, he went back and took Naruto's hand and led him to his room.

"You sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs," Sasuke told Naruto like how a parent talks to a child.

"But but Shashukie! I don't like being alone…" the hazy blond whined as he tugs at Sasuke's shirt with an iron clutch.

Nobody can say no to Naruto if they were in Sasuke's position right now. So obviously, Sasuke stayed in Naruto's room. However, that wasn't enough for the childish blond. He wanted Sasuke to get into bed with him. And again, Sasuke failed to deny the blond. The blond curled up, with his hands clutching the front of Sasuke's shirt.

The raven-haired teen couldn't really fall asleep because his friend's face was at the crook of his neck, which meant that his breathing was tickling Sasuke. The still awoke teen tried to think up ways to stop this without stirring the blond from his sleep when the breathing suddenly stopped tickling his neck. Sasuke wondered if the blond stopped breathing and quickly turned sideway and his lips got caught by Naruto's.

The blond ran his tongue against Sasuke's lips, which parted slowly, allowing Naruto to enter and explore the foreign cavern. Naruto purred deep inside his throat, which vibrated Sasuke's lips, which in turn caused him to moan. After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled away for air, which was lessening very quickly while they were kissing.

"…yummiiieee…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked over at the blond and saw that his eyes were still closed and his breath was quickly evening out.

_Was he asleep all this time? Did he know what he was doing? Or who he's doing that too? Arg…!_

Sasuke's mind was in turmoil from all the events that happened in one short day. First it was jealousy, then the sucking, nibbling, and licking, and now the make-out session. Even the greatest thinker of the universe couldn't handle all these events in one day. Especially when it was concerning making out with your best friend, who also happen to be the same gender as you.

In the end, Sasuke decided it was best if he put all this off until tomorrow. Pushing all those thoughts to the farthest corner of his mind, Sasuke fell asleep, subconsciously hugging Naruto from the back.

* * *

Sasuke: Let this chapter be a warning to all you Naruto fangirls/fanguys out there that he's MINE! 

Me: Geez you really are possessive.

Sasuke: And **you** better not be looking at my Naruto with those lustful eyes either!

Me: Or you'll do what to me? Like you **can** do anything to **me!**

Sasuke (pulls out a kunai and lungs at me): I'll slit your throat open! That's what I'm gonna do!

Me (runs for my life): OK OK! So I'll leave you and Naruto alone! There, happy?


	5. Major Hangover

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

A/N: Chappie 5 and 6 are kinda sad and not too exciting so I decided to add them both at the same time.

* * *

**Major Hangover**

* * *

Naruto rolled around the bed, trying to find a cool and comfy spot. Unfortunately, he rolled once too many and fell off the bed. He braced himself for a hard landing on the cold, wooden floor but instead, he landed on something soft and warm. 

The blond found his landing spot too comfy to move from so he snuggled up and tried to go back to sleep when he felt his landing spot move. He could hear heartbeats, and he could feel someone's breathing on his head. When he groggily looked up to see whose breathing it was, he saw it belonged to none other than his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

**.:Special Note:.**

Now, some of you are probably wondering: Wasn't Sasuke sleeping on the bed in the last chapter? How did he end up on the floor? And for those of you who are thinking: Maybe he fell off the bed or got kicked off the bed by Naruto; you're wrong. Sometime later in the night, Sasuke woke up and found one of his hands on Naruto's ahem, lightly rubbing it. And to top it off, the blond was purring softly, but not soft enough for Sasuke to miss. To prevent himself from raping the blond in his sleep, Sasuke decided to sleep on the floor.

**.:End of Note:.**

Well, our little blond wasn't making any movements anytime soon. Let's take in the account that he's still sleepy from the massive amount of sake he consumed the previous night. And also, he didn't receive the nickname "dobe" for nothing. So Naruto looked at his best friend's face for a few minutes with the same expression as before, until he felt the other's breathing became uneven.

Black eyes slowly opened in front of a pair of sleepy blue eyes. It took a while for the owner of the black eyes to adjust to the lighting, which was semi-bright because of the opened curtains. Once those black eyes focused and the owner seemed to have already processed through the situation, those black eyes stared at the sleepy blue ones.

"You know, it's kinda hard to breathe with 100 lbs. of bones and chemicals on top of you," Sasuke said with his usual morning voice; low and husky.

The blond's mind cleared up at that low and husky, not to mention sexy, voice. This time, it didn't take him that long to fully process through their situation and positioning. His chest on Sasuke's; his legs wrapped around Sasuke's hip; his arms hugging the other's chest.

1…2…3…4…5…five seconds was the time it took for Naruto to stand up. However, thanks to his major drinking last night, he now has a major hangover. So right after he shot up on his feet, his body wobbled and he fell down on top Sasuke once again.

"I think I'll have to see the doctor today," Sasuke groaned from another impact from the blond.

"My head hurts so much," Naruto whined as he clutched his head.

Sasuke, being the genius that he is, knew that Naruto was having a major hangover. Who wouldn't after chugging down nine bottles of sake? So he tried to sit up and the rubbed the blond's head.

_I never noticed how soft his hair actually was….wait, now is not the time to think those stupid things._

He gathered the blond into his arms and set him down on the bed. Then, he left the room and came back a minute later with a cold, wet towel, a bottle of medicine, and a bottle of water.

"Here, let me see," Sasuke told Naruto with a gentle voice.

Naruto reluctantly released his clutch on the head and let Sasuke put the damp towel on his forehead. Then, the raven-haired teen took out two pills from the medicine bottle and grabbed the bottle of water.

"Here, take this medicine. It'll help your headache," Sasuke instructed as he help the blond sit up so he could take the medicine.

"Ne, Sasuke. What happened last night? The last thing I remembered was counting how many bottles of sake I drank," Naruto asked after he took his medicine.

Sasuke hesitated for moment before started telling Naruto vaguely of what happened. Of course, vaguely in this case means that he didn't tell Naruto about the belly-dancing, or the assault on his neck, or the make-out session they had. Right after he finished, his cell phone rang. When he looked at his caller ID, his face darkened.

_I forgot all about Itachi! OK, I should act calm like nothing out of the ordinary happened…LIKE HELL I CAN DO THAT RIGHT NOW!_

"H-Hello?"

"Sasuke, where were you last night?" Itachi asked with a stern voice.

"After the party, I went over to Naruto's house and slept over at his house. Sorry, I didn't remember to call you," Sasuke said honestly because that was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Is Naruto-chan awake yet?" asked Itachi with a less intense voice.

"Yea he just woke up a while ago."

"Well, then tell him you have to go home. We have some guests over at our house today."

"OK. Bye, aniki."

"Bye. Oh and tell Naruto I said hi." Itachi hung up.

"My brother says hi and I have to leave because we have guests coming over today," Sasuke said coolly.

"OK. Sorry to bother you from last night 'til now," Naruto apologized.

"Dobe. Best friends are supposed to take care of each other," Sasuke said as he patted the blond's head. "Don't forget to take your medicine again three hours later. I'll call and remind you," Sasuke added before he left the room.

Sometimes, Naruto felt like Sasuke was the mother he never had. Or maybe a brother, because he seemed to always be there whenever the blond needed help and support. About five minutes after Sasuke left, the blond fell asleep again.

* * *

"You look like you haven't slept at all," Itachi said with a slight hint of concern in his voice. "What exactly happened last night?" 

Sasuke stared at his brother. He wondered how Itachi knows everything, as if he's the ruler of the world and that nothing goes on without his knowing it. So it's time to spill the beans; all of them. Including the belly-dancing, the sucking and nibbling of the neck, and the make-out session.

"Naruto-chan and you made out?" Itachi asked with amusement quite apparent in his tone and eyes. Sasuke suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Took you guys long enough," Itachi said with an omniscient tone and attitude.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, quite bewildered.

"You guys never had best friends before so neither of you would know the difference between best friends liking and mature love," Itachi explained.

Sasuke stared at his brother for the second time today. He never knew that it was so obvious to Itachi. Maybe it was obvious to everyone else too; it's just that they never pointed it out. But now that it was pointed out to Sasuke, he started to believe that it's love that he feels toward the blond.

_But does Naruto love me too? Or am I just a friend?_

* * *

Itachi: Who ever said that a relationship couldn't be understood by outsiders? 

Me: I believe in that phrase…even though it failed me in this chappie.

Itachi: HAH! That's because you were foolish enough to believe such nonsense.

Me: Oh shut up Itachi. Just because I made you smart and omniscient in the story, doesn't mean you really are.

Itachi: Actually, the me you're talking to right now is the same one in the story. I wonder how come a stupid person like you could write a story.

Me: EXCUSE ME! Just so you know, I get straight A's in school.

Itachi: Through cheating!

Me: It was only once or twice! ...a week


	6. Avoidance

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**Avoidance**

* * *

Naruto walked over to his ringing cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, did you take your medicine yet?" asked Sasuke with a caring voice, quite different from the cold voice he usually uses in public.

"Um…no. Thanks for reminding me. Bye," Naruto tried to hurry up and end this conversation. Each word exchanged was causing him great discomfort.

"Wait! Have you eaten lunch yet?" Sasuke asked, sounding very concerned. "If you haven't, I can come over and make you some lunch or you'd rather go out for lunch?"

"It's alright. I already ate lunch. Didn't you say there were gonna guests coming over to your house?" Naruto asked, now desperate to end the conversation.

"They're coming over in the afternoon. Itachi just wanted me to get ready," Sasuke replied with slight irritation at his brother.

"Oh, well then you'd better get back to that getting ready stuff. I'm gonna go take my medicine. Bye." Naruto didn't even wait for Sasuke to say goodbye and hung up the phone.

After he hung up the phone, Naruto took his medicine while his mind wandered back to the events from the previous night. However, this time, he remembered it all. And I mean **everything.** The blond had questioned himself what type of feelings does he feel toward his raven-haired friend. But then he came to the conclusion that it doesn't matter what he felt toward his friend, because the most important thing was how his friend felt toward him.

_Since he left out the fact that we made-out, maybe he was trying to push it off and make it seem as if nothing happened. If that's the case, then he really values our friendship and he doesn't see me as anything more than a friend._

He couldn't handle the pain of hearing Sasuke say that they're only friends, so the best thing to do is to continue acting as if he didn't remember this at all. So with that decision made, Naruto decided to just act as if nothing happened.

At the other end of the line, Sasuke was thinking there was something different about Naruto. He almost felt as if the blond was trying to avoid him. But he shrugged it off, thinking maybe he was just tired or maybe it was because of the hangover.

* * *

It was Monday, which meant school started. Sasuke followed his usual morning routine, which included driving to Naruto's and Kiba's houses to pick them up. However, when he arrived at Naruto's house, there was nobody home. He guessed Iruka haven't returned but he didn't know what happened to Naruto. So he pulled out his cell phone and called Naruto.

"Hello?" the blond's voice was heard above very loud background noises.

"Naruto, where are you?"

"I'm at school already. Kiba and I decided to start walking to school for our morning exercise," Naruto yelled into the phone to drown out the background noises.

"OK. I'll see you at school then," Sasuke hung up without even saying bye. For some reason, he felt irritated and sad. He didn't really know if it was because of the fact that he would be spending less time alone with the blond or was it something else. But one thing was for sure; the blond was trying to avoid him.

* * *

Nobody else but Kiba and Sasuke noticed the sudden change in Naruto's behavior. He acted the same: cheerful; he talked the same: loud. But what everyone else failed to notice was how he tried to avoid interacting with Sasuke privately, even if it was just talking.

"Yo, Naruto. What happened between you and Sasuke?" Kiba asked Naruto as they sat in the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

"Nothing. Are you gonna eat your apple?" Naruto lied coolly.

"Nice try, but you're not changing the subject that easily. I've been your best friend for three years so I can see right through you by now," Kiba said irritatingly because his best friend had decided to lie to him.

Naruto sighed and gave in. Kiba was a very persistent person, so once he wants to know something, he'll get his answer. "Fine, but the story is pretty long so I'll tell you after school."

"Hey," Sasuke greeted the two as he sat down at their table with his lunch tray.

"Yo." Kiba's signature greeting.

"Sasuke, didn't you say you had to eat lunch in the main office because of something that had to do with proctoring?" Naruto asked, trying to act normal.

"That was the plan, but turns out that the paperwork wasn't finished so it's delayed to tomorrow," Sasuke said as he munched on his nectarine.

"Oh I see. I have to go to the restroom guys. Don't wait for me. I'll see you guys in class!" Naruto ran off.

"What happened between you and Naruto?" Kiba asked in his serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, quite confused.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's been trying to avoid you the whole day. When I was with you guys last Friday, he was fine."

"I don't really know what's wrong with him. I sensed that he wanted to avoid me yesterday when I talked on the phone with him," Sasuke said with a concerned voice.

"You don't 'really' know what's wrong with him? Then that means you have an idea of what's bothering him."

It was true that Sasuke had an idea of what could be bothering the blond. And his idea was pretty identical to the real answer. But since Sasuke was only friends with Kiba through Naruto, they weren't as close as Kiba was with Naruto.

"I have to go take care of something," Sasuke said before taking his tray of food and leave the table.

* * *

After school, Naruto and Kiba walked to Naruto's house together.

"Want some snacks? I got cookies, chips, and brownies," Naruto offered Kiba.

"No thanks. And you better not be trying to make me forget about what we talked about at lunch today," Kiba accused Naruto.

"Of course not! Let's go up to my room and I'll tell you the whole story."

The two teens went to the blond's room and the blond started telling Kiba everything that happened from the time of Ino's party to the day afterward.

"So why were you trying to avoid him?" Kiba asked, even though he already had an idea of what the answer was.

"I wasn't intentionally avoiding him," Naruto defended. "I mean, I did try to avoid him but it was kind of a subconscious thing."

"OK…so why were you 'subconsciously' avoiding him?" Kiba rephrased his question.

"I just don't wanna be too close to him and make him suspect that maybe I like him as more than a friend."

"Why don't you want him to see you as more than a friend? I mean, how do you know he doesn't like you that way?"

"When I asked him to tell me about what happened, he left out the belly-dancing, the neck thing, and the make-out thing. He did that because he didn't want me to get any wrong idea about our relationship."

"But that's only your opinion. You don't really know why he didn't tell you about those things. I think you should talk to him about this issue," Kiba suggested.

"NO! Talking to him about it is even worse than being close to him. Then he'll suspect that I do like him as more than a friend!" Naruto raised his voice.

"But if you continue avoiding him, he'll figure it out sooner or later. And then, it'll be worse than talking to him about it now."

Naruto looked at Kiba while thinking about what he should do. "I don't know how to deal with this right now. Can we not talk about it anymore?" Naruto tried to change the subject to avoid the massive headache that would result from him thinking too much. "Want something to eat now?"

Kiba understood Naruto; after all, they've been best friends for three years. "Sure."

The blond was heading toward the door but Kiba's voice called out to him before he left the room. "Naruto, I want you to know that I'm with you, no matter what your decision is gonna be."

Naruto turned around and smiled brightly for the first time in the day. "Thanks dog-boy."

Kiba smiled at the use of his nickname, specially created for him by Naruto.

* * *

Me: Sorry to the readers that this chapter got sad and serious. But I feel that we gotta get serious soon and use this chance for you guys to get into the characters' head.

Naruto: More like into my head, cuz I was the only one expressing my mind.

Me: But I thought you like attention?

Naruto: Yeah, true.

Me: Plus, it's gonna get really fun when it's Itachi's turn to interfere. Kukuku

Naruto: (o.o;;) Okaaayyy


	7. Itachi's Meddling part 1

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**Itachi's Meddling (part 1)**

* * *

"So you agree, Iruka-san?" Itachi asked Iruka through the phone. 

"Yes. As long as he gets back on time," Iruka answered.

"Thank you, Iruka-san. Bye."

"Well, thank you for taking him, Itachi-san. Bye." Iruka hung up the phone.

After Itachi hung up, he dialed another number. There were a few rings before a voice sounded at the other end.

"Are you free this weekend?" asked Itachi with a playful tone.

"Depends on what you have planned for me," the voice at the other end quickly changed from bored to completely intrigued.

"Trust me. It's the offer of the lifetime."

* * *

It's been three days since that talk between Naruto and Kiba. The good news was that some of Kiba's words actually sunk into the blond. So Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship was recovering, even though it's at a slow pace. Naruto decided that he'll have to act normal around his raven-haired friend because if they had a confrontation about it, it meant the end of their friendship. 

"You're just jealous you're not as cute as me, Kiba," Naruto stuck his tongue out right at the end of his sentence.

"If you're so cute, then how come almost every girls in school liked Sasuke and ignored you?" Kiba teased Naruto.

"That's only because they failed to see my pure innocence," the blond replied while fluttering his eyes.

"You must not know the difference between innocence and ignorance. No wonder you fail English," Kiba laughed and almost choked on his own spit.

Of course, they had gone back to riding to and from school together. Sasuke didn't question the blond about his strange behavior, because he felt that if he reminded Naruto of it, the blond might resumed to that attitude. So the raven-haired teen thought it was better to just push it aside for now and wait until everything went back to normal.

Sasuke stopped at Kiba's house and dropped him off. An awkward silence settled in the car. Sasuke, being the genius that he was, decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music. Then the commercial went on, and there was one that said something about a carnival opening up in their town.

"Wow, I wanna go to that carnival," Naruto said to noone in particular.

Sasuke noted the excitement in his friend's voice in the previous statement. Of course he knew that Naruto have never been to a carnival before because of two reasons. The first reason was that they lived in a pretty small town, which held no amusement park or carnivals. The second reason was that Iruka wasn't rich enough to take Naruto on vacations in big cities with carnivals and amusement parks.

"When did they say it was gonna open?" Sasuke asked with mild interest evident in his tone.

"Next weekend."

Just before Sasuke was about to speak, his cell phone rang. He looked at his caller ID and it was his brother.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke. Ask Naruto if he would like to come over to our house today."

How Itachi knew that Sasuke haven't dropped off Naruto yet was beyond Sasuke's knowledge, and it'll forever remain beyond his knowledge.

"Hey, Naruto. You wanna come over to our house?" Sasuke addressed Naruto.

"Um…I think Iruka is expecting me to come home right away," Naruto lied. He still wasn't completely comfortable being around Sasuke, and being at his house would be even worse.

"He says no."

"Let me talk to him." Sasuke handed the phone over to Naruto and told him that it was his brother.

"H-hi, Itachi-kun," the blond was slightly nervous.

"Naruto-chan! It's been so long since I've talked to you. You wouldn't be so cold-hearted and refuse to come over to my house, right?" Itachi used his sweet yet playful tone. "Unless, you don't wanna see me."

"N-no! Of course not, Itachi-kun!" Naruto was trying hard to find an excuse but came up with none. After all, this is Itachi that he's dealing with. "Just, let me call Iruka and tell him I'll be home late."

"Thank you, Naruto-chan! See you soon!" Itachi hung up.

Naruto hung up and told Sasuke to skip his house because he was coming over to Sasuke's house. Then he dialed Iruka's number and told him that he'd be staying at Sasuke's house for a while.

* * *

**_What the hell! _**was the thought that was running through Naruto's and Sasuke's head immediately after they walked through the front doors of the Uchiha estate. 

Confetti was shot at the two right when the door opened. The interior of the house looked like it was decorated for a three-years-old's birthday party. There was a big orange banner in the middle that says "Happy Birthday." Hanging on the wall was white and blue frilly paper stuff (A/N: I have no idea what you called those things. Just imagine, how ever you can, a really childish birthday decoration.).

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Itachi greeted them.

Sasuke knew it wasn't his birthday because he was sure his birthday was on July 23rd. Naruto knew it wasn't his birthday either because he was sure his wouldn't come until a few weeks later.

"Um…Itachi-kun? Whose birthday is it supposed to be?" Naruto asked, quite confused.

"Why, Naruto. How can you forget even your own birthday?" Itachi said that more like a statement than a question.

"Naruto's birthday? His is next month. I'm sure of it," Sasuke's turn to talk.

Naruto was somewhat happy that Sasuke remembered his birthday, but he quickly disregard it being a sign of affection because they are best friends after all, so remembering each other's birthday was normal.

"How can I be wrong? I distinctively remember it's on September 28th," Itachi was talking more to himself than to the two younger boys in front of him.

"My birthday is on October 10th, Itachi-kun," Naruto said as he sweat-dropped.

Itachi smacked his own head for his foolish mistake. Then he reassured himself by asking, "But you are turning sixteen, right?"

After Naruto gave a slight nod, Itachi smiled brightly (A/N: It's a very rare sight, which makes it scary at the same time because you could be dead the next minute so you wouldn't live long enough to tell another person that you saw Itachi smile.) and said, "Well, I bought a cake already so why don't we have some cake anyways?"

Naruto's eyes gleamed with joy, excitement, and beastly hunger. He bounced off after Itachi, into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke behind to his thoughts.

_Itachi was right. He was never wrong. So what was the purpose of this? He must be planning something._

Like stated before, Itachi was omniscient. He knew everything, even if it was something that happened on the other side of the world. If he wanted to know it, he'd get the raw truth.

* * *

Naruto: CAKE! YAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! 

Me: Naruto's so cute when he's excited! -3

Sasuke: I warned you before. Don't even **think** about my Naruto.

Naruto: Sasukie is mad. Don't be mad, Sasukie.

Sasuke (glomped Naruto and carried him off to a nearby bedroom)

Me (sweat-dropped): Sasuke is so horny. Anyways, hopefully the next chappie will satisfy the smut-monster inside you guys. It's not much but what's the fun in rushing things, right?

oh and happy birthday to Sasuke!


	8. Itachi's Meddling part 2

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

Xox

**Itachi's Meddling (part 2)**

* * *

**.:Previously:.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Itachi greeted them.

"Um…Itachi-kun? Whose birthday is it supposed to be?" Naruto asked, quite confused.

"Why, Naruto. How can you forget even your own birthday?" Itachi said that more like a statement than a question.

"How can I be wrong? I distinctively remember it's on September 28th," Itachi was talking more to himself than to the two younger boys in front of him.

"My birthday is on October 10th, Itachi-kun," Naruto said as he sweat-dropped.

(A/N: Sasuke's thought) _Itachi was right. He was never wrong. So what was the purpose of this? He must be planning something._

**.:Back to this chappie:.**

"Mmmm…this cake is delicious!" Naruto exclaimed as he took another big bite of the slice of cake he had.

"It sure is!" Itachi agreed as he took another bite, although not as big as Naruto's since he's not much of a fan of sweets.

"Hn." Sasuke replied while he poked at his slice, and then take a teeny itty bitty bite. He absolutely hated sweets.

"Sasuke, if you're not gonna eat your slice, then can I have it?" Naruto asked as he finished off his cake.

"You can have the whole cake if you want, Naruto-chan," Itachi said.

"Really!" the blond exclaimed as he started devouring the cake.

The Uchiha brothers stared wide-eyed at the sight before them. Naruto was eating so fast that they all they saw was his outline moving back and forth. After ten minutes, the cake was gone.

"Naruto-chan, you have icing on your face. Come closer," Itachi said as he motioned for the blond to come closer.

The blond's face was a mess. There was smeared icing on his cheeks and on his chin. When Naruto stood next to Itachi's chair, Itachi licked off the icing on Naruto's face. The blond could have jerked away but his senses were magically blocked. The shock of being so close to Itachi and the fact that Itachi's tongue was coming into contact with Naruto's body caused him to be void of all reactions, except to shiver down his spine.

While all that was happening, Sasuke was sitting in his chair, frozen like a statue. If they were outside, birds would have landed on Sasuke, mistaking him for a scarecrow since his face was darker than night itself. The good thing was that he was holding his fork, so when his grip tightened, he broke the fork instead of somebody's neck, which he badly wanted to break at this moment.

When the older Uchiha finished "cleaning" off Naruto's face, he sat back into his chair and watched the two boys' reactions with **much** amusement. Apparently, the blond was still held in his shock. Sasuke, however, looked like his head could explode any second from blood pressure in his head since most of his blood had already flowed to his head.

"Why the silence?" Itachi playfully asked the two, trying very hard to suppress his amusement.

At the voice of him, Naruto broke from his shock state. Then, a blush crept its way to his cheeks as he tried to hide it by walking back to his seat. Sasuke decided to not make a scene in front of Naruto and suppressed his anger.

"Naruto, it's getting late. Maybe Iruka is expecting you to come home since it is a school night," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

The blond, however, failed to notice the evident anger in Sasuke's tone because he was too preoccupied with trying to hide his blush. He at least managed to say "OK."

Itachi said goodbye to Naruto and added, "Oh and Sasuke? Don't try to molest Naruto while he's completely defenseless."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not like you," Sasuke retorted before escorting Naruto to his car.

Luckily, Naruto didn't hear any part of that conversation between the Uchiha brothers because he was too preoccupied thinking about random things since his mind was all jumbled up from the shock. He would have walked straight into the door on their way out had Sasuke not stopped him and guided him into the right place.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked in the middle of their ride.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" the blond looked at him with bewildered eyes.

_**Sasuke-kun! **It's even worse than when he's drunk! Or maybe not…_

To test it out, Sasuke pulled the car to the side of the road. Then, he leaned into the passenger seat and cupped Naruto's face.

"Naruto?"

Suddenly, Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a bear-crushing hug. "Sasuke-kun is so kiiiooottteee!"

_Yep, even worse than when he's drunk. At least when he's drunk, we can make-out…..wait a minute. STOP IT, UCHIHA SASUKE! You can not take advantage of him when he's like this!_

Then, Sasuke broke out of his thoughts when he was suddenly released from Naruto's warm, but still crushing, embrace. He looked at the blond and noticed him clutching his stomach while his face scrunched up like a kid in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"My stomach hurts, Sasuke-kun!" the blond wailed.

"Maybe it's because you ate half the cake in ten minutes," Sasuke said as he checked the glove box for medicine.

"But it was really good," Naruto tried to defend himself.

"Here's some medicine," Sasuke gave Naruto a pill before reaching into the back and grabbed a bottle of water. "Here's some water."

After Naruto took the medicine, Sasuke lowered Naruto's seat so he could lie down.

"Try to get some rest," Sasuke told Naruto but he refused.

"But I'll get car-sick if I sleep."

"OK, then we'll stay here until you've recovered," Sasuke said before catching the sight of a pouting Naruto.

"What is it?" the raven-haired teen asked with a gentle voice.

"Can I snuggle with Sasuke-kun?" the blond pleaded and we all know that Sasuke had no choice but to oblige.

Sasuke nodded and a happy Naruto pulled up closer to Sasuke's side. The blond clung to Sasuke's arm while his head rested on the other's chest. Sasuke hesitantly drape an arm around Naruto.

Xox

Itachi: MUAHAHA! My plan worked! I'M A GENIUS I TELL YA!

Me: Save it for the upcoming chappies!

Sasuke: I KNEW IT! Iknewit Iknewit Iknewit!

Me: You save it, too, Sasuke! I'm too tired to deal with hyper Uchihas!

Itachi & Sasuke: We're not hyper!

Me: Uh YEA you are! This is why they don't and shouldn't like sweets. HEY! DON'T START STRIPPING!


	9. Brother Brother Talk

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**Brother-Brother Talk**

* * *

Sasuke was on a cloud. Yep, that was how he felt. He already dropped off Naruto and just finished parking his car. Another person wouldn't be able to tell that this stoic teen was in an extremely good mood. His mind was up in the cloud, which meant there was no signal to the motor neurons on his face to look happy. In other words, his face is emotionless, like his usual face, but this time it really is emotionless because his mind was too occupied to tell his face what to look like. His mind was so occupied that he walked right into a wall, which caused major pain on his forehead and nose.

"Your mind is so far up in the clouds that it doesn't want to work anymore?" the older Uchiha playfully asked.

Of course the pain and the presence of Itachi pulled Sasuke's mind back down to earth and into its rightful place. That also means that Sasuke remembered about his suspicion as his older brother's plan in having this birthday party.

"Well, it came back and I can see everything perfectly clear now, _dear brother,_" Sasuke replied, enunciating the last two words, which were rarely used by him.

"Hm? What is this I sense? Are you finally realizing my devotion towards you?" Itachi asked sarcastically with a little special effect he's like to call 'teary eyes.'

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're planning something, and you better tell me right now, especially if it involves my Naruto," Sasuke hissed.

"**Your** Naruto? You guys crossed that line called friendship and finally became lovers? Or did you guys just have sex as a result of hormones?" Itachi teased Sasuke, clearly aware of the growing irritation emitting from the younger Uchiha.

"Sh-Shut up! It was only a grammatical error. But don't you try to change the subject!"

"And what can you do to make me tell you whether I have a plan or not?" Itachi was getting very close to the button.

Sasuke smirked maliciously, much to Itachi's surprise. "Actually, I don't have time to play around with you today. I think I'm meeting Kakashi in a few minutes or so. Speaking of which, Kakashi has been your friend for a pretty long time, yet he still doesn't know that much about you. Maybe that's why he never returned your affection towards him."

Itachi flared up, completely throwing aside the playing-around act and used the darkest tone possible, "**You. Wouldn't. Dare.**"

"We'll find out after I dial Kakashi's number," Sasuke said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Beep. Beep. Beep…

"OK fine! You win," Itachi admitted defeat.

"So spill," Sasuke demanded.

"I purposely planned this false birthday party so I'd have an excuse to tell Naruto that my present for him was to take him to a beach resort this weekend. I've already talked to Iruka about it so now Naruto have no choice but to agree. Of course you're coming along too and you two and work out your stuff there," Itachi explained boredly. _This sucked half the fun out of it. Or maybe it'll increase the fun…_

The younger Uchiha stared at Itachi in disbelief. His brother was troublesome before, but now he's even more troublesome. Meddling wasn't a good sign coming from Itachi and Sasuke knew that far too well. However, spending some time almost alone with Naruto would make their problems easier. _And even if I object, what can I do now? Might as well go along with his plan and try to keep Naruto from getting taken advantage of. Which reminds me…_

"Exactly what were you thinking when you **licked** Naruto's face?" Sasuke asked in the darkest and scariest tone possible. (A/N: I'll leave the look on his face to your imagination because some of you might not be able to handle my description of it xD)

"I was thinking about cleaning up the smeared icing, of course," Itachi playfully replied, even though he was quite aware of the dark tone his brother was using.

"You don't do anything without a purpose, Itachi. So tell me right now what you were thinking when you did that?" Sasuke's voice never changed.

"I don't know why you're so mad over that. I mean, because of that, you got to hold the blond for an hour in your car."

Sasuke stared at his older brother with shock. Like said before, Itachi knew everything that he so wished to know. But even though the younger Uchiha knew that, he still couldn't help but feel amazed at the speed of which Itachi gathered his information.

After the shock, a faint blush found its way to the raven-haired teen's cheeks. To hide it from Itachi's view, he abruptly turned away and stormed up the stairs to his room. He thought that his brother didn't see the blush, but he did. However, Itachi didn't need to see the blush since he knew enough to expect a blush from his younger brother the moment he brought up that event.

* * *

_Well, I feel just peachy…_

After Naruto washed his face with cold water, he gathered all his strength to go through his memories of what happened in the past few hours. Of course that included his face being licked by Itachi, and then snuggling up with Sasuke in the car. He didn't know what to feel anymore, much less what to do.

_Why do Uchihas tend to make things much more complex?_

Even though Naruto didn't know Itachi that well, he knew him well enough to know that this was a little out of character for him. The blond couldn't really put his finger on it, but he felt like this was all a plan; a very carefully laid-out and elaborate plan. If Itachi was indeed the planner, then this plan would be extremely complex and impossible to discover, at least not completely.

And as for Sasuke, Naruto was once again drawn back to his defensive mode. He felt the need to avoid his raven-haired friend at all cost, but a voice somewhere deep within screamed the opposing. Naruto felt that each time Sasuke and he interact intimately, it gets harder for the blond to react. At this point, he couldn't decipher between settling for friendship or taking it to another level. And because of he was unable to decide on what to do, he had to settle for avoidance in the meantime while he tries to figure out the answer.

* * *

Me: Man, Itachi, you seemed like the younger brother in this chappie. Sasuke sure was good!

Itachi: He only won the battle, not the war.

Me (sweat-dropped): Maybe I made you a little too smart…

Itachi: What? Afraid I'll steal your job? Please…you couldn't pay me enough to steal it.

Me: I don't care if you steal my job 'cuz then you'd make it all serious and did I forget to mention retarded?

Itachi: **Retarded! Nobody. Messes. With. Uchiha. Itachi.**

Me (sweat-dropped yet again): Um…this is gonna get reeeeeaaaaal ugly..


	10. Introducing

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

A/N: Just so you guys don't get the date mixed up, I'm gonna make it clear. This chappie starts off on an evening on Thursday, September 23rd. This is still the same day the party was held and all that stuff.

P.S. Sorry this update is one day late. I sorta got into trouble yesterday and my mom suspended me from my computer.

* * *

**Introducing…**

* * *

"I'm sorry about the false birthday party, Naruto-chan. I hope you've forgiven me?" Itachi's voice **sounded** sorry through the phone but in fact, he was far from sorry. 

"Don't worry about it, Itachi-kun," Naruto replied cheerfully.

"Well, I didn't give you your birthday present yet so I'm gonna tell you now. I planned on taking you to a private beach resort that belongs to one of my friends. You wouldn't say no, would you?" Itachi's voice became honey-sweet dripping girlyness.

"Um…I don't know. I'll have to ask Iruka about it. You know how protective he is with me, not to mention strict," Naruto said, trying to find any possible excuse to get out of this.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've talked to Iruka and he said he's fine with letting you go to the resort with me."

"Oh, well, I'll have to see about my homework too. Because I might have a lot of homework," Naruto was desperately trying to find an excuse.

"Naruto-chan, you haven't forgiven me yet, have you? Are you still mad at me for not remembering your birthday right?" Itachi's voice sounded broken, like he was at the verge of crying.

"N-no, of course not, Itachi-kun!" Naruto hated how the older Uchiha can course him into doing anything through carefully picked words and carefully manipulated tone. "I'll go, Itachi-kun."

"Great! The plane leaves tomorrow evening, at 6:40. I'll come by your house and pick you up at 6:20. Bye, Naruto-chan. See you tomorrow!" the Uchiha's voice held the hint of a twist in this plan, which Naruto noticed but quickly dismissed since he was in no condition to be meditating on that. After he hung up the phone, he slumped down to the floor and tried to formulate a plan on how to survive this little weekend trip.

_Of course I'm still gonna avoid Sasuke at all cost, but that'll be much harder if we both are gonna be at the resort. Then, I won't have any excuse to stay away from him. Wait! His fangirls! There will be new fangirls drooling over him and keeping him quite busy while I dash off and spend the whole day hiding in some cave or something. And if that doesn't work, I can play sick! I'm pretty sure we won't be sharing a room so it'll be easy to lock myself in the room and watch TV the whole day or something._

After coming up with more pretenses and plans for avoiding Sasuke, Naruto finally sighed happily. _And I was worried? This is gonna be a piece of cake!_

* * *

A car slowly pulled up Naruto's driveway and honked for the blond to come out. For once in his life, Naruto wasn't late. He was actually ready half an hour ago. He walked outside to the car and greeted Itachi and Sasuke. The blond had to sit in the back next to his raven-haired friend because Itachi said the front seat would be occupied. 

Only ten minutes into the driving, Sasuke started stretching his arms, or rather 'pretended' to. Then, one of his arms would slowly rest on Naruto's shoulders. The blond immediately noticed this and 'pretended' to sneeze to get away from Sasuke's arm. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke took this chance to 'accidentally' drop his arm and his hand came to rest on Naruto's lower back, very close to his butt. At this, Naruto squeaked and slightly jumped up, which caused Itachi to glance back.

"Are you alright, Naruto-chan?" Itachi asked, concern mixed with anticipation shown in his voice.

"Y-yea, I'm fine," Naruto managed to reply.

To get rid of Sasuke's intruding arm on his personal space, Naruto place his bag, which he had been holding on his laps, right in the middle between them and 'accidentally' elbow Sasuke's arm. This caused a hiss to emit from Sasuke, and in turn caused Itachi to look back again.

"Is there a ghost back there?" the older Uchiha asked playfully.

"Just keep your eyes on the road!" the younger Uchiha retorted.

"Um…Itachi-kun? I'm not good with streets and stuff but this isn't the way to the airport, is it?" Naruto asked because he had been to the airport a lot because of Iruka's job that required him to travel, and he knew this wasn't the way to the airport.

"The dobe is right. This isn't the way to the airport."

Naruto didn't want to start a scene so he jabbed at Sasuke's side for the insult.

"We're not going to the airport just yet. We have to pick up one more person."

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain everything to you guys once we get to his house."

_I don't like where this is going. Something tells me this weekend vacation isn't gonna go as smooth as it sounds. _Sasuke thought.

* * *

"Kakashi, this is Uzumaki Naruto. And you've already met Sasuke." 

"Naruto, this is Hatake Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you, Hatake-sama," Naruto politely greeted.

"Pleasure to finally meet the 'Naruto-chan' I've heard so much about," Kakashi replied with a gleam of certain impurity in his only apparent eyes. "Just call me Kakashi."

Naruto noticed the gleam in Kakashi's eye and immediately categorize this man as a 'Must Be Careful When Around But Must Not Let Him Know That I'm Being Careful Around Him.'

Sasuke already knew Kakashi and he was sure that this vacation is going to be hell break lose. The younger Uchiha knew that this silver-haired man was a pervert who would do anything just to have some fun, even at other people's expenses. But he had to admit that this man was as much of a pervert as he is a good man.

_This trip is going to be reeeeaaaal bad. _Both Naruto and Sasuke thought as they sweat-dropped.

* * *

Kakashi: Yay me! I finally made my appearance! 

Itachi: Why do I have to have a crush on him!

Me: Because I said so!

Kakashi: And because I'm irresistible.

Itachi & Me: ack

Me: I'd pick Itachi over you anytime.

Itachi: HAH! IN YOUR FACE!


	11. One Mess After Another

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**One Mess After Another**

* * *

_I'm on the airplane…with Sasuke, person who I'm trying to avoid…and with Kakashi, person who I just met…and Itachi isn't here because he had last-minute paperwork._

_How do I manage to get into these kind of messes all the time?_

Naruto was getting tired from the flight and decided to put a hold on all his worries and go to sleep peacefully. And if he still had any luck left, nobody (cough Sasuke cough Kakashi) would be molesting him in his sleep.

* * *

"We're finally here! You guys sit down and wait for me to check in," Kakashi commanded to the boys like they were little children.

"We're not three-years-old you know," Naruto retorted.

"Well, retorting to that would be the action of a three-years-old, Naruto-chan," Kakashi teased.

"Hey! Who gave you permission to call me Naruto-chan!" Sasuke mentally thought the same thing. He did NOT want this twisted man to get too closed to Naruto.

"Why Itachi-kun gave me permission, of course. If you have any complaints, go to him." _That'll get him._

And surely enough, it did. Naruto shut up but then started sulking in a chair at the lounge of the hotel. Sasuke decided to not aggravate the blond anymore and sat on an armchair a little far away.

Only three minutes after Sasuke stepped foot into the hotel, there were girls shamelessly flirting with him already. Surprisingly, there were even more girls swarming over to Naruto. They saw him sulking and thought he looked so "KAWAIIIII!"

**.:Special:.**

So for those of you who are craving for some images of this situation, here's some description. Sasuke's folding his arms and scowling like a little kid, while the girls around him are either fighting each other or flirting. Naruto is still sulking in his chair and looks like a little kid too. The girls around him are trying to cheer him up by cracking jokes or juggling or whatever you can think of.

**.:End of Special Section:.**

Kakashi was done checking in and got the room keys. He turned around and almost rolls on the floor laughing. But he decided laughing at them would only endanger him, and Kakashi would like to see the next sunrise. So he walked over and told the boys that he was done, and also helped them pry off the fangirls.

* * *

_**Seriously! **How do I manage to get myself into messes one after another!_

Kakashi had just announced that they only had two rooms because Itachi only booked two, and the hotel doesn't have any empty room they could use.

"So, Naruto and Sasuke, you two will be sharing a room."

"Wait, why do we have to share while you don't?" Naruto protested.

"Well, I'm sure that Sasuke would rather share a room with you since you guys are best friends anyways." Then, Kakashi leaned in closer to the blond and said, "Unless Naruto-chan here wants to share a room with me."

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Kakashi and stood protectively in front of the silver-haired man. He didn't say a word but Kakashi could read the evident warning on his face.

"So it's settled. You two share a room and I get the other one," Kakashi said as he smiled a very mischievous smile.

* * *

_I swear someone up there hates me. **A LOT!**_

"Why the hell is there only one fucking bed!" Naruto asked with the darkest voice possible, which even sent Kakashi shuddering.

"Well, I forgot to tell you guys that." After receiving a dark glare from the blond (A/N: Which was even scarier than an Uchiha death glare.), Kakashi quickly added, "But the bed is king-sized. So you guys won't have to fight for space."

That didn't work and the blond looked ready to commit a massacre when Sasuke yanked on his arm and dragged him inside.

"Come on, dobe. I'm not even complaining, so why should you?" Sasuke said in a tired voice.

"But I like my personal space!" Naruto shouted, completely gotten over his desire to commit mass murder.

"Fine. Then you take the floor. This room is pretty big so you'll get plenty of space there."

"But the floor is cold and hard!" Naruto whined.

"You're right. It is cold and hard. Then you can take the couch."

"Sasuke-teme! You can sleep on the floor or the couch, but I'm taking the bed. If you have something to complain about, go to your brother who didn't even book the rooms properly!"

"Well _excuse _me! I wasn't the one complaining about personal space so why should I be the one to change my sleeping arrangement to appease the one that was complaining!" Sasuke got mad and started shouting too.

Tears were swelling up in Naruto's eyes and his lips started quivering. Sasuke saw this and completely melted. He just wanted to drill Naruto into another world.

_**Dammit! **I've gotta stop that train of thoughts._

Trying to calm down the blond but at the same time keeping a safe distance so he wouldn't do anything 'inappropriate,' Sasuke slowly walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, we have to share. You don't like the floor or the couch, but I can't sleep anywhere else either," Sasuke tried to convince the blond. Then he cleverly added, "and besides, if I don't sleep well, I'll look like a walking corpse in the morning and stick to you like glue. Then you won't be able to have any fun at all."

The blond looked at Sasuke while debating in his head, weighing between his options. "Fine. We'll share, but I'm gonna set a boundary line. If I find you crossing it, you're kicked out of the bed."

* * *

_Everything hates me. That's why I'm always stuck in this kind of situation._

It was eleven at night, a few hours after the heated arguments over the rooms and the bed. Both boys were in bed but neither could sleep. The two have been lying there for twenty minutes but neither had gotten close to sleep. In fact, each boy was paying very close attention to the other.

For Naruto, he was making sure that his raven-haired friend wouldn't cross the invisible boundary line he had set earlier. He kept very very still on his side of the bed, because he didn't know if the other was yet asleep. If the other boy was really asleep, a movement he makes would awaken the other boy. But then Naruto realized that if he keeps on thinking this way, he won't be going to sleep until sunrise, or at least until he was alone. So the blond tried to go to sleep and push all of his worries away again.

For Sasuke, he just simply wanted to let Naruto go to sleep first. He was smart enough to pay very close attention to the blond's breathing, waiting until it evened out. When he felt that the even breathing was maintained for ten minutes, he turned around and faced the blond's back. Sasuke subconsciously reached out his hand and touched the silky golden locks. The moonlight which shone through the window made the hair looked glittery, like it belonged to an angel. And in Sasuke's mind, Naruto was an angel. An angel of light that brightened his cold, dark world.

* * *

Me: Just in case any of you is confused, the thoughts at the beginning of each scene change belong to Naruto.

Sasuke: They're smarter than that and can figure it out. Not everyone is as stupid as you.

Me: Is that the thank I get for getting Naruto to agree to share a bed with you?

Sasuke: Whatever. You only did that for your own selfish reason: to please the readers.

Me: Well…you suck!


	12. Sasuke In Trouble

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**Sasuke's In Trouble**

* * *

For some odd reason, Sasuke sensed that Naruto was avoiding him, again. But it was just a hunch, at least before it got tested.

"Dobe, hurry up. I'm leaving for the beach," Sasuke called out to Naruto, who woke up a little late and was still in the bathroom.

"Uh…leave without me. I'll get there a little later," the blond replied through the double doors of their bathroom.

Now Sasuke was sure the blond was trying to avoid him. He had been in the bathroom for a whole hour already. The teen noticed that the blond finished taking his shower half an hour ago. Naruto was a guy, so what could possibly take him that long to dry himself and get dressed.

Reluctantly, the raven-haired teen stood up and left after saying a "See you later then."

After Naruto heard the suite door clicked closed, he slowly opened the bathroom doors and poked his head out. He scanned the room, just to make sure Sasuke didn't trick him. Then he opened the doors wider and stepped out, then ran to the suite door. Naruto opened the suite door and bumped into…guess who.

"S-Sasuke! Why are you still here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I thought I'd wait for you a little longer," Sasuke pretended to be oblivious to the fact that the blond was trying to avoid him.

"H-how nice of you. Heh," the blond nervously scratched his head. "Wait, I just forgot something. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you at the beach."

Naruto turned around and was about to insert the room key when he was spun around and pushed onto the door. Sasuke's hands were on either side of his head while Sasuke's head was inching closer and closer to the blond's.

"Don't think I'm that much of an idiot, Naruto," Sasuke growled in his dead-serious tone. "You don't think I know that you're trying to avoid me?"

The blond managed to gulp before thinking up an unnecessary excuse. "I-I wasn't trying to avoid you. I really did forget something in the room." Then, he quickly inserted the room key and pushed down on the handle. According to gravity and the laws of motion and forces and all those scientific things that are better off unexplained in this instance, Sasuke's weight threw the door opened. Naruto was still pushed against the door so he landed on the floor, flat on his back, when the door spun open. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto because of that scientific thing I mentioned before.

They stared into each other's eyes and Sasuke started inching down onto Naruto's face. The blond was panicking on the inside, trying to figure out an escape. Apparently, Naruto's mind doesn't work too well under too much pressure, so the solution he came up with was to use his hands to clamp up Sasuke's mouth. Then he wiggled out from underneath Sasuke and scooted a little far away.

"Do I prove my point now?" Sasuke asked as he rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't avoidance. That was called preserving personal space."

"Che whatever. I'll meet you down at the beach," Sasuke said as he walked out the door and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the water, a little deep in thoughts. And if you guessed that there were girls all around him, you're right! More fangirls and the worst thing about it was that Sasuke was only wearing his trunks (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell the shorts used for swimming.). The raven-haired teen felt like a prey to these fangirls. Their hands were like fish that were nibbling at his trunks, trying to pull them down.

When the third attempt was made, Sasuke decided to get out of the water. Well, actually, he thought that if he stayed in there any longer, he'll be wrinkled up like a prune. Then he went over to the drinks stand and sat on a stool. There, he continued his thoughts, even though it was very hard with all the girls chattering at his ears.

_Naruto was trying to avoid me, that's for sure. But I don't know for what reason. Could it be about the snuggling in the car? That wasn't bad enough to cause him to avoid me; we used to be like that when we were younger. Or could it be that he remembered about that night that he was drunk. Come to think of it, he did try to avoid me that time too, but then everything went back to normal. Argh! It's no use thinking about this and questioning myself. I have to ask him, but he obviously isn't going to answer me honestly. WAIT! Maybe if he's in an irregular state, like drunk, then I might get something more out of him…_

"Would you please stop feeling up on me?" Sasuke demanded of an annoying girl who was all over him.

The girl giggled and said, "Oh you're so funny." She kept on touching him.

"Why do you think I'm joking?" Sasuke asked with evident irritation in his voice.

"Because I have double-D boobs," the girl replied in a seductive voice while pressing her chest onto Sasuke's.

"Sorry, not interested," Sasuke said flatly while pushing her off and standing up.

"How do you know until you've tried it?" the girl was clearly not giving up.

"Why are you all over me?" Sasuke then thought up a brilliant plan. "For all you know, I'm just a good-looking guy. I could even be gay." (A/N: Ack. He is gay xD)

"Someone as hot as you couldn't be gay," the girl made another attempt.

It was perfect timing because Naruto just happened to walk by, although he didn't give any hint that he saw Sasuke or of what was going on, either that or he didn't show it. Sasuke immediately went over to the blond and kissed him right on the lips. It took a while for Naruto to register the kiss and by the time his mind started working on the reaction, Sasuke already let him go.

"See? Now you believe me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

The girl stared for a few minutes before turning away with a disappointed look, while Naruto's head got hotter and redder each passing second.

"SASUKE-TEME! I HATE YOU!" Naruto yelled before storming off.

_Maybe I took advantage of him…_

* * *

Naruto: That teme was so mean!

Sasuke: Hey, don't blame it on me. I wasn't the one who wrote this story and made me do that.

Me: Oh blame it on me, will ya? Besides, if you were really stuck in that situation, you would have done the same thing, anyways.

Sasuke: So? Naruto is mine anyhow.

Naruto: How many times do we have to go over this? I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!

Me (snickers): Sasuke is sleeping outside tonight.

Sasuke: This is all your fault! I'm gonna raid your house and steal all your food!

Me: NOOOOOO! NOT MY FOOD!


	13. Thoughts Revealed

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**Thoughts Revealed**

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened the door and heard shuffling inside the room. The TV was turned on and Naruto was sitting on an armchair, ignoring his friend's presence altogether.

"Naru-" Sasuke started but the blond suddenly stood up and headed towards the bathroom. The raven-haired teen quickly swept to the door and blocked the way. He looked straight into the blue eyes that were usually so calm, but now they look like orbs that captured the violent storms at sea.

"Hear me out, Naruto," Sasuke almost sounded as if he was asking the blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms before giving Sasuke his full attention. "Hurry up," he demanded with impatient tone.

"OK, so what's the problem?" Sasuke asked, before closing his eyes and shook his head. "Wait, let me rephrase that. What's **your** problem?"

"**My** problem! **You **were the one who just suddenly ran up to me and kissed me on the lips just to shoo off some fangirl!" Naruto raised his voice to a level just right below a screech. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes for five seconds, trying to clear his head and calm down. "You know, Sasuke, it would be nice of you to stop toying with me for just one second. I mean, now I finally get why people always wondered why would someone like you be around someone like me. You only hang around me so you toy with me, and use me to your advantages."

"Naruto, that's not true," Sasuke said apologetically, his eyes saddened.

"Yes it is. I mean, I'd really like to prove that idea wrong, Sasuke, but I can't. When I surf through my memories, all I ever felt was pain caused by you. There were rarely any moments of happiness and joy that you gave me," Naruto said as his voice became more and more broken. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Sasuke was struck silenced because he found the blond's words to be very true. He gave his blond friend barely any happiness and joy. On the other hand, most of the time they spent together, they exchanged nothing but teasing and harsh words. To be honest, Naruto had been to his aid more than he had been to Naruto's.

"Every time you needed me, I was there for you. But were you always there for me?" Naruto asked as streams of tears creep down his cheeks.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. _Sorry? Should I say 'I'm sorry'? No…_ He couldn't just say sorry and hope the blond would just forgive him. Naruto was entirely right, and just saying sorry wasn't going to cut it.

Unable to bear the silence in the room any longer, Naruto walked out of the suite, leaving behind a bewildered and guilty Uchiha. When the blond walked out of the door, he didn't notice a blur of a figure that quickly hid from his view.

* * *

"I see. So they're having an awful fight…" Itachi said to his cell phone, while looking out to the busy streets down below.

"Yes, I eavesdropped on them. By the way, hope you don't mind that," Kakashi replied from the other end.

"Maybe I shouldn't have interfered and let them sort their own feelings out," the older Uchiha's voice was full of remorse.

"But with stubborn yet shy boys like them, they'll never get it out in the open. So we have to give them a nudge," Kakashi tried to comfort his old friend. "but after the nudge, we need to let them continue the walk on their own. There's only so much we could do in the end."

"I know that, but I couldn't resist myself. I love them both so much that it pains me to see them unhappy, and their happiness means the world to me."

"I understand your feelings, Itachi. But if fate doesn't let it be, then it'll never be, no matter how hard we humans try to intervene and make fate change," Kakashi tried to convince his friend.

"I suppose. Well, it's getting late and I still have tons of work to do. Please keep an eye on them."

"Of course I will for my dearest old pal," Kakashi joked before hanging up.

* * *

Sasuke spent all his time in the suite after his confrontation with Naruto. He sat on the armchair, with folded knees brought up to his chest and arms crossed on top of his knees. The raven-haired teen stayed in that position for two hours and thought about how to patch things up.

The suite's door clicked and Sasuke heard someone stagger inside. From the sound of it, it sounded like someone was really clumsy or that person was **way** drunk. So Sasuke turned his head, wondering if it could be Naruto or was it Kakashi. Then, the staggering person made his way to the corner and hugged the wall.

"Oh hi Shashukie," Naruto greeted with a wobbly wave.

"N-Naruto, have you been drinking?" Sasuke asked a question with an obvious answer that he could have already guessed.

"I'm not drunk, Shashukie," the blond pouted and staggered his way towards Sasuke's chair. When he was almost there, his legs gave up momentarily and he fell onto Sasuke.

"Be careful, Naruto," Sasuke scolded with great concern.

"I thought you didn't care about me. Why sho concerned now?" Naruto asked in a childish yet full-of-tantrum manner.

"I want to talk to you about that, Naruto. Listen t-" Sasuke was then interrupted by the drunken blond.

"You're sho hot up closhe," Naruto said childishly before giggling like a girl.

Sasuke then found it very hard to 'talk' to a drunken Naruto. Apparently, all that his mind could manage to come up with was to kiss the blond senseless then screw him before he came back to his senses. But his angelic side opposed this idea and an inner turmoil began. But all was interrupted when the blond spoke again.

"Could ya kisshh me?" the blond asked while his fingers fidgeted.

That was a tie-breaker people. And guess which side of inner Sasuke won? I really don't need to point out the obvious, do I?

As if struck by lightning, Sasuke pulled the blond's face up to his and kissed him fiercely. His tongue traced Naruto's lips before asking darting inside when the blond moaned. While their tongues were playing inside their mouths, their hands went to work removing clothes and exploring the other's body.

Sasuke's mouth slid down to the blond's jaw, then to the creamy neck. He bit and sucked on it, loving the sound coming from the blond's mouth. His hands had removed the blond's T-shirt and were rubbing Naruto's nipples. Sasuke's shirt was already removed by Naruto, of course. The blond found his friend's hair very much to his liking, especially when they were strong enough to let him pull on hard.

The raven-haired teen traveled down onto Naruto's nipples and started working his magic there when he heard the blond told him to stop. Of course he didn't oblige and kept on sucking when the blond gently push him away.

"I need to ushe the bathroom," Naruto said before he jumped off of Sasuke and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke: Damn! That was one good make-out session. At least before someone had to run to the bathroom.

Naruto: Hey, don't blame me, teme. I wasn't the one who wrote the script.

Me: So you're trying to blame me?

Sasuke: Well, if you didn't write the script, then who did? An alien?

Random Alien: Hey, I find that offending.


	14. Alcohol Leads to Sex

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**Alcohol Leads to Sex**

* * *

Sasuke heard the toilet flush and waited impatiently for the blond to come out and continue what they were doing. The bathroom door opened and the blond walked out but headed straight towards the bed. He slipped in under the covers and immediately fell asleep. Sasuke was sure he didn't even get a glance from Naruto, as if he wasn't in the room at all. 

The raven-haired teen slowly walked over to the bed and cautiously pulled down the cover that was completely covering Naruto. He peeked under the cover and look to see if the blond was really asleep or if he was just toying with him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, nudging the blond.

"Hm…lemme shleep. 'm tired," Naruto groaned while trying to pull the cover back from Sasuke's grasp.

"But Naruto, I promise ya this will be **very** worthwhile," Sasuke tried to convince the blond as a wicked plan formulated in his mind.

Naruto reluctantly pulled down his cover to his chest and looked groggily at Sasuke before replying, "you better be right."

**Three minutes later…**

"Ooohh….harder Shashukie!" Naruto moaned/screamed as he was pounded into the wall by Sasuke.

"Do you think this is worthwhile, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in between thrusts.

"Yesh! Harder!" Naruto demanded as his grasp on the other teen's hair tightened.

Sasuke could do nothing but to fulfill that demand. Within the next seconds, Sasuke came into Naruto while the blond came onto their stomachs. The raven-haired teen didn't withdraw yet and stood there panting above Naruto. After a while of catching their breaths, Naruto shot his eyes up to Sasuke, who noticed eyes upon his face and looked up.

"Can we do it again?" the blond asked before pouting so that the other teen would easily yield to his request. However, the pout seemed to be unnecessary because hearing those words already gave Sasuke back the energy he just spent.

"But can we do it on the bed thish time? My back shorta hurtsh," Naruto asked before Sasuke started drilling him again.

Sasuke didn't care where they did it, as long as they do it. So he walked themselves over to the bed and started their love-making all over again.

* * *

Naruto was the first to wake up to a sore body. To be more exact, the lower part of his body hurt the most. The blond rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and looked around the room. He noticed randomly discarded clothing on the floor, which he recognized to be his and Sasuke's. This made him suddenly realize that he was butt-naked, and sleeping on the bed next to him was Sasuke, also butt-naked. 

_What the hell happened last night?_

Like before, he couldn't remember a thing that happened last night. All he remembered was the fight he had with Sasuke and then he went to the bar and got drunk. Naruto slid out of bed and tried to walk to the bathroom but his butt hurt so much he felt like somebody stuck a stick up there. (A/N: cough cough)

There was too much pain so he fell down only after a few steps. Sasuke woke up at the sound and groggily looked about the room. He, not being the drunken person last night, remembered the wonderful love-making scenes last night with his dearly beloved blond.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Sasuke asked with a sugary-sweet voice that caused Naruto to shiver subconsciously.

"Uh-what happened last night?" Naruto asked, a little frightened to hear the answer.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with disbelief. _How could he just forget all that happened last night?_

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Sasuke asked with dripping sadness in his voice.

"All I remember was getting mad at you and then running to the bar," Naruto said as he tried to scratch his memories for more.

"You don't even remember this?" Sasuke asked right before his clips claimed Naruto's.

Naruto was shocked and immediately jerked away, covering his mouth. "W-what the hell? What did you do?"

"I kissed you, dobe. Wasn't it kinda obvious?" Sasuke smirked.

"I-I know that!" the blond retorted. "But why?"

"Because we had sex last night!" Sasuke shouted. He was getting irritated and impatient.

The blond stood there dumb-founded and just stared disbelievingly at Sasuke. He then slowly shook his head and laughed forcibly. "G-good one, Sasuke."

"I'm not kidding," the raven-haired teen said in a dead-serious tone.

Naruto's face ashen within seconds after Sasuke's last words. He then walked around the room and picked up his clothes and put them on. Sasuke watched him with patience, waiting for his response.

"I was drunk last night. So let's just forget about this whole crap," Naruto said and managed a weak smile, before he walked out of the room.

Sasuke stood there alone in the room, completely shocked with the blond's response. He slid down onto the floor and stared into space. After a few minutes, he made a decision and his face changed into a mask of determination. He put on clean clothes after taking a shower.

_I'm not gonna let you end it like this, Naruto._

* * *

Me: OK I'm really sorry that this chapter is super short. But I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter. 

Sasuke: And you better patch things up between me and Naruto.

Me: We'll see how it goes.

Sasuke (with sharingan): We're not gonna **see** how it goes. **You're** gonna make it right.

Me: Fine! I'll think up something. Geez! The nick "teme" really suits you.

Naruto: HAH! In your face, Sasuke-teme! That proves that I'm not a "dobe" 'cuz I came up with a very aquadate nick for you.

Sasuke (o.o): "Adaquate?" You mean "adequate?"

Naruto (;): NO! I said "adequate!" You just heard me wrong!

Sasuke: I have perfect hearing, f-y-i.

Naruto: NUH-UH!

Sasuke: UH-HUH!

Naruto: NUH-UH!

Sasuke: UH-HUH!

Me: OK STOP THIS! You two are embarassing youselves, and me too.

Sasuke: She's right. We are embarassing ourselves. So let's settle this fairly.

Naruto: How?

Me: I know! Whoever finds evidence to support his reasoning will be declared correct!

Sasuke: She's right. And I already found my evidence.

Me (o.o): That fast?

Sasuke: Yes. I'm not known to be smart because I cheated on my exams. But anyways, I have a witness to prove that Naruto said "adaquate" instead of "adequate."

Me & Naruto: Who?

Sasuke: The author. She heard the whole conversation.

Naruto (angry/warning glare at me): Oh really?

Me: Meep! S-s-s-so s-s-s-sc-c-cary...

Sasuke (activates sharingan): Well?

Me: Why don't we have a time-out? I'm pretty sure the readers are getting tired of this chit-chat thing.

I made the chit-chat longer to make up for the shortness of this chappie.


	15. Feelings Revealed

Full Summary: Sasuke's life is perfect right? He has a caring brother and a best friend who would do anything for him (a.k.a. Naruto). WRONG! VERY WRONG! Just one kiss turned things upside down. And when Sasuke turns to his dearly beloved brother for advice, things got worse.

* * *

**Feelings Revealed**

* * *

Naruto ran to the beach and just collapsed there, heaving and panting for air. He laid there with arms and legs opened, as if trying to let the sand around him swallow him. Truthfully, he was wishing that would happen, so he wouldn't have to deal with the matters at hand. 

_But what do I have to deal with now? I already told him to just forget it. He's probably already forgotten it by now. But why do I feel disappointed? Is it because I wanted him to actually take what happened last night as something more than just teenage hormones?_

Just then, a shadow loomed over Naruto's face. Reluctantly, the blond opened his eyes and squinted up to see the all too familiar face of his friend.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as emotionlessly as possible.

"We need to talk," Sasuke sternly demanded.

"No we don't. I've said everything I wanted to say, now just leave me alone," Naruto said as he sat up.

"Do you dislike me that much?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto was sure there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"You used me, Sasuke. Not only that, but you never treat me as an equal. You always tease me and insult me," the blond explained, but he used those words as a persuasion to himself too.

Sasuke squatted down on the sand in front of Naruto. He ran his fingers through his hair while his mind worked on how to properly explain to the blond his behavior.

"I really don't know how to explain this to you, Naruto. The reason that I act that way around you is because you bring out the childish side of me. You made me know the feeling of caring for someone. We both know that I'm not really a people person. You are the first real friend I had."

"Yea right," the blond snorted. "Like someone as perfect as you couldn't get a real friend. As if I'm the only person who can actually see through you."

"Perfect. I hate that word," Sasuke said with a venomous voice. "Everyone thinks my life is perfect. I have money, caring brother, the looks, the brain. But I couldn't blame them. Because I always thought I have the perfect life too, up until now."

Sasuke paused for a moment to sort out his thoughts. "My life before I met you was like the moonless night sky. Then you were like the sun that brought daylight into my life. Guess I never knew what I had because I haven't tasted what it was like to lose that light. But when you walked out, I felt it. I felt what it was like to fall back to that abyss."

"If you want me to be with you so much, why must you always act as if I'm a burden?" Naruto asked with reduced stubbornness.

"Like I said, you bring out the childish side of me. I just wanted to do anything to capture your full attention. But teasing you wasn't exactly the most mature method I guess," Sasuke chuckled at the end.

Sasuke knew Naruto forgave him when he leaned up and kissed the raven-haired boy lightly on the lips. Then they hugged each other lovingly, watching the sun set. From a little far away, they were being watched by none other than Kakashi.

* * *

There was a light knock on the door to Itachi's study. The older Uchiha said "Come in" and the opening door revealed the knocker to be the younger Uchiha. 

"How can I help you today, dear brother?" Itachi asked playfully.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though your meddling did somewhat help me get with Naruto, I really would like you to **not** meddle in my future problems," Sasuke said casually.

"But there is still so much you need to learn, dear brother, before you're able to handle all of your problems on your own."

"I think I'm smart to enough to handle my own problems. I do admit I'm not as smart as you, but I'm almost at your level." Sasuke turned around and was about to leave but he turned around and said one more thing. "Remember that I already knew about your meddling, brother. So I know you as well as you know me."

Sasuke then left, but only a few seconds later, Kakashi walked in while chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your brother never seizes to amuse me. Especially that last sentence of his." Kakashi then cleared his throat and imitated his voice to match Sasuke's before reciting the same line.

"What's so funny about it?" the older Uchiha with evident boredom.

"Obviously that statement is false because if he knows you as much as you know him, then he would know that you're not crushing on me but on Naruto."

"We Uchihas tend to be overly confident with ourselves. But sooner or later, he'll find out."

"About what? You crushing on Naruto? Or about how little he knows about you and how you know everything about him?"

"Maybe none of those," Itachi said in low voice then changed into a whisper when he said the following sentence. "Or maybe everything."

* * *

Me: I'm not so good at endings. And honestly, I don't believe in the "happily ever after" thing, so that's why I made this ending seems like there's a continuance. 

Sasuke: Only you could come up with something like that.

Me: The story ended already, so that means the chars aren't necessary anymore. Then why don't you leave with Naruto already Sasuke?

Sasuke: 'Cuz I like staying here and insulting you.

Me: Next time I write a fic (who knows when that'll be since I'm super lazy), I should definitely make Sasuke nicer.

Thank you to all of you who read this whole story and for being patient with me!


	16. Feedback

Hi everyone! I haven't been on here for quite a while and since I have found some spare time, I have a few questions for those of you who have read this story.

So how much did you like my ending? Personally, I think it's a pretty happily-ever-after ending since Sasuke and Naruto did get together, or started to? But anyways, I would like to know your opinions on the ending, so please comment and don't worry about negative comments . (but please don't make them unbearable . ")

Arigato!!


End file.
